Cuts And Bruises
by Suigetsu Hime
Summary: Sasuke's back, Naruto's happy, and Shikamaru is bored.Everything seemed fine. But good things don't last long.
1. Chapter 1:Cuts and Bruises

AN: This is my first story so don't go easy on me! Be sure to review!

Cuts and Bruises

Chapter one: Cuts and bruises

(Shikamaru POV)

It's been two months since Naruto dragged Sasuke back to Konoha. Now you can see the fear in the villagers' eyes when Sasuke walks by. Everthing has changed. But not in Naruto's eyes. Naruto thinks that everything is back to normal. But he's just dreaming.

The first time I realized my unusually enormous admiration for Naruto was when I was depressed after Asumas's death. I guess you could say I went suicidal, but Naruto always stopped me and told me…

" You think your hurting yourself, but your only giving the people you care about cuts and bruises. "

I've been in love with him ever since. But now he spends all his free time with Sasuke (yeah that's right, the same guy who wanted to kill him).I must admit I'm a bit jealous. Who would want to hang out with his emo ass anyway. Sakura and Ino still fight over him. Girls, there so troublesome. Why do chicks go after guys who don't give a shit? I don't know. And I don't care. But Sasuke is growing feelings towards Naruto.

*Flashback*

Naruto decided to hold a party in the meadow for all the teams for becoming jonin. Sasuke never came to parties so I figured I could hang with Naruto. The drag is that I was wrong. Which almost never happens. Sasuke actually showed up. I tried my best to keep Naruto from noticing him but Sakura and Ino got in an argument. And get this, they were pushing and tugging each other's hair fighting over who was going to dance with Sasuke. It was a complete waste of time seeing that Sasuke wouldn't dance with either one of 'em. Naruto shot up from his seat, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and dashed away with him. Sasuke was just as red as my fruit punch.

*End of flashback*


	2. Chapter 2: So what now?

Title: Cuts and Bruises

Author: Akasuna Hime (Name will change regularly XD)

Summary: Naruto gets brutally raped but recovers with a lover. When he pushes that person away will he regret it? I mean it's not like Naruto's assailant isn't hunting him down right? Or is he?

Chapter Two: so…What now?

(Shikamaru Pov)

At this point I was furious with myself. How could I let something like this happen?

I get out of my bed and put on my usual attire. A fisher net t-shirt, a green pair of pants, a green jacket, and my black sandals.

I leave my room and travel to the roof of the building. I sit down letting my legs dangle off the edge. I lean back to stare at the clouds using my hands as a pillow over the cold surface.

I can't help but think about what I'm going to do. And I decide to let Naruto go. If he wishes to be with that emo ass bastard then so be it. As long as he was happy.

As I finish my thoughts I feel two spikes of chakra coming my way. I sit up and remove my legs from the edge of the building. I stand and wait for the chakra wielders to come my way. Surprisingly I spot Naruto and Sasuke jumping rooftop to rooftop coming towards me.

I smirk at the sight of the blonde blushing when he saw me.

Maybe I do have a chance.

When Naruto and Sasuke land I front of me there was an awkward silence. I was the one to break it.

"So, what you guys up to?"

"We were on our way to the arcade." Naruto squeaked as he started to play with his fingers.

"Would you like to join us?" He said sill blushing.

"Sure."

I don't think Sasuke liked the idea because he started to give me his famous death glare.

It made me shiver but I made sure I didn't show it.

"OK! This is gonna be the best night ever!" Naruto yelled.

I smiled while Sasuke smirked.

That was the first time I saw Sasuke happy. It kinda creped me out. He was better off without emotions.

Then all three of us started to jump across building tops.

All of a sudden I felt a piercing glare. I turned to see Sasuke giving me the famous Uchiha glare.

I glared back.

And then it turned into a staring contest.

"We're here!" Naruto stated, causing the contest to end.

AN: I'm so sorry about the late update! I've been grounded for like…years!


End file.
